


Chocolate Kisses

by sweetcherrypop



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: It's Sexy™, M/M, alternately titled The V-Day BJ, izzy is the best, my first complete attempt at writing smut so its a mess please go easy on me, reason 239853923 why I am going to Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcherrypop/pseuds/sweetcherrypop
Summary: On the first day of February, Axl didn’t question the small chocolate that was under his pillow. It was shaped like a heart, wrapped in pink foil, and looked totally out of place in his dull, bare bedroom.Secret admirer? Maybe.





	Chocolate Kisses

On the first day of February, Axl didn’t question the small chocolate that was under his pillow. It was shaped like a heart, wrapped in pink foil, and looked totally out of place in his dull, bare bedroom. He briefly wondered which of the guys would be grossly sappy enough to do such a thing, then he decided he wasn’t going to complain about free chocolate. Even under strange circumstances.

 

On the second day of February, two more similar chocolates appeared, this time on the table beside his bed. Axl looked at them in confusion before eating them whole. When he went to the kitchen and the guys were all there, he decided to toss out an offhanded “Thanks for the chocolate,” as he passed. There was no reason to conduct an interrogation, it was just candy, right?

“What chocolate?” Slash asked him.

“Dunno. Someone left some in my room.”

“Oh shit, share with me next time,” he laughed carelessly, turning back to the TV.

 

On the third day of February, the first thing Axl did was stick a hand under his pillow. No chocolate. He felt faintly let down, that is, until he rolled out of bed and reached into his drawer for a shirt to wear. 

Sitting right there, on top of the mess of socks and shirts, was a tiny, fluffy teddy bear holding a velveteen heart between its paws. Under it was a small white card was something equally interesting: A small white card with the letters pasted on, ransom-note style, reading ‘HAPPY VALENTINE.’

He snatched the items up in curiosity. Who the fuck was giving him these little gifts, and why on Earth would they think he’d want a stuffed bear? He almost cursed out loud when the thought popped into his head that the toy was _cute_. Gross.

He decided not to say anything. What would he say, anyway? “Hey, good morning, which one of you shitheads keeps leaving me girly, shitty little presents?” 

Maybe it was all a prank. It sure seemed like something the guys would do…

 

On the fourth day of February, Axl woke up feeling inquisitive. _What’s this Valentine’s prankster gonna do for me today?_

As it was, he didn’t have to wait long at all to find out. On top of his drawer chest there were two flawless red roses. _Where did anyone manage to get those at this time of year?_ But he stumbled over and plucked off the card that lay between the stems.

‘ROSES FOR THE ROSE.’

 _Goddamn it. Who the fuck?_ Axl entered the living room shaking one of the flowers in the air. “Which one of you fuckers did this?”

Duff and Steven looked at him blankly. Izzy turned to see, but his expression didn’t leave its neutral position. Slash snickered. “What, got a secret admirer?”

“Secret admirer my ass!” Axl fumed. “We never let anyone else into this fucking dump, so that means it’s one of you shitheads. So quit it.” he fixed all of them, one after the other, with a fierce stare.

“Literally anyone could just sneak in. We’re not the fuckin’ Pentagon over here.” Slash pointed out, clearly amused by the situation.

Axl flipped him off and walked out. Because really, what was the likelihood that some poor girl was entering their place daily just to leave cheesy, second-rate Valentine’s Day presents in his room? There certainly weren’t any he’d ever been nice enough to for that to be worth it. No, this was an inside job for sure.

So naturally, he decided to set up a stakeout. When night fell, he sat up straight against the wall and kept his eyes fixed on the door, passing the time by fantasizing about future shows that Guns N’ Roses would play and making mental lists of all the things he would buy when they finally got signed. Frustratingly, no footsteps ever approached his door. Around 3 A.M., having exhausted every topic that he cared to think about, Axl surrendered to sleep.

 

Too few hours later, he opened burning and bleary eyes. He squinted in irritation when he registered a rectangle of blinding white attached to his door.

_That wasn’t there last night._

Axl couldn’t reach the door fast enough. It had been folded over before being taped to the wood, so he had to pull it off and prod it open to read the words TOP OF KITCHEN CABINET.

Bewildered and suspicious, he tossed the card onto his bed and went to the kitchen, which was uncharacteristically empty. The top of the old cabinet was dusty and grimy as he ran his hand along it, and Axl was getting surer and surer that the entire thing was simply a shoddy attempt at annoying him before his fingers hit something.

It took a minute to realize what he was holding. The bag was glossy plastic, gold and blue, and it smelled familiar, in a comforting way, and then he could’ve imploded with glee because he was holding a bag of his very favorite expensive coffee and it no longer mattered that he’d gotten virtually no rest for the night. Tucked away at the side of their grimy toaster, safe from the guys, was a big bag of coffee supplies. The good kind, too, not the mediocre off brand ones they usually bought. Axl immediately opened and gulped down four of the miniature creamers in rapid succession.

No questions or comments made their way out of him that day either. If one of his friends wanted to lavish him with gifts, well, far be it from him to put a stop to that, right?

 

The sixth day of February delivered to him several large chocolate bars, caramel ones. _Whoever’s running this thing really does know what I like,_ he mused as he unwrapped one. It was pristine. That brought him back to the question of who the hell it was in the first place, which he thought about some more as he chewed. Not Steven, that was for sure. Axl couldn’t suppress a violent shudder at the thought of Steven buying him Valentine’s chocolate. That left just Duff, Izzy and Slash. It probably wasn’t Slash, if the way he’d openly laughed at Axl was anything to go on.

As a test of some sort, Axl strolled out and plopped down on the couch, candy in hand. No one reacted at first, until Slash noticed what he was eating and wiggled his hands in a ‘gimme’ motion. “You said you’d share next time!”

“No, I didn’t. You asked. Never said I would,” Axl retorted, letting him break off a piece anyway.

“Oh, shit, this is good!” Slash looked scandalized.

“I know. This valentine fucker knows me real well,” he said, a bit slyly, while licking a strand of sticky caramel off his finger. Someone shifted audibly on the couch above him, but he couldn’t check who it was without turning around.

 

The seventh day of February forcibly dragged Axl out of bed. He’d had a nightmare and wound up on the floor with one of his old sweatshirts crumpled under his head as a pillow. Naturally, the annoyance this caused was diminished by the prospect of finding another gift. He made himself look only at the floor as he headed to the bathroom to start the day, wanting to save the excitement for his return.

It was no disappointment: A pair of small silver hoop earrings gleamed atop the chest of drawers. Axl wasted no time discarding the glittery blue studs he’d been wearing and replacing them with the hoops, then throwing his hair into a casual ponytail to make them more visible.

Slash made fun of his big purple scrunchie. Steven was his usual oblivious self and didn’t even notice the change in appearance. Duff probably noticed, because he gave Axl a long glance when he walked into the room, but that was it. Izzy’s eyebrows raised just the tiniest bit when Axl’s jewelry caught his attention, but his face smoothed back to unreadable in a millisecond.

“Did you guys eat?” Axl inquired nonchalantly as he breezed past the table. “Cigarettes don’t count as breakfast, y’know.”

“Dude, I barely know how to use a stove,” Slash said as if the very concept were absurd. “You and Duff are the only ones who can cook and he won’t because I fucked that girl he was hitting on last week. So no.”

Duff aimed a vicious kick at the leg of Slash’s chair.

Axl rolled his eyes so hard he thought they might fall directly from his skull and bounce onto the dirty flooring. “You’re a dumbass. I’ll go make something.”

He took the opportunity to reflect as he dipped and flipped his way through a colossal stack of French toast. After some careful and thorough consideration, he was sure the mystery valentine was either Duff or Izzy. Neither of them had so much as spoken about the gifts or given away any hint of information. He momentarily let it go, though, after coming to the conclusion that he would be more than okay with either choice.

Everyone loved the French toast.

 

The eighth day of February rose frigid and crisp. The sun reflecting off the freshly fallen snow outside bathed Axl’s room in harsh white light. He pulled the covers tighter over his head and let himself doze off for another hour before the distinct sounds of Slash and Duff shouting rudely reminded him that his best friends were a bunch of incompetent, juvenile idiots who needed constant monitoring. It irritated him so much that he temporarily forgot to check on the surprise that was undoubtedly waiting somewhere in his room. He stalked out, reached for his half-empty Jack bottle on the counter, raised it, and slammed it back down with enough force to both rattle the light fixtures and get their attention.

“How in the _fucking_ hell do you guys have energy to argue this early!?”

“Well maybe if Duff here wasn’t such a shithead, I wouldn’t have to!”

Axl cut off Duff’s heated reply by smacking him, and then Slash, very hard on the shoulders. “Shut the fuck up. If either of you starts fighting again, you’re gonna get it. Are we clear?”

It was some time after they had both departed with defeated but resentful glares that Axl paused and remembered what he hadn’t done. 

He got impatient while searching. It wasn’t on the bed, or under the pillow, or under the bed, or any place he thought to look. On the verge of punching the wall in frustration, he turned around to sulk. And there it was, in plain fucking sight.

 _Fuckin' lip gloss?_ Axl moved closer. The pastel pink box that graced the top of his dresser drawer held at least eight different tubes, in rainbow order, each labeled with a dessert or candy flavor. The card that peeped out from underneath read ‘I’LL KISS IT OFF YA.’

Trying to rid himself of the warm, sweet feeling that particular message sent through him, he quickly ripped open the packaging and retrieved his smudged and grimy compact mirror to apply a coat of the cherry soda flavored one, then experimentally licked it. It was an artificial sweet taste, but it was good. He shrugged and licked all of it off his lips before putting on some more and storing the rest of the glosses under a stack of clean socks. The cherry one went into his pocket.

As had been the case for the past week, despite his watchful eye, not much was noticeably amiss that day. Sure, maybe he should’ve been concerned about the alarming smacking noises coming from Steven’s room, but he couldn’t be assed. Steven could deal with the situation by his damn self.

 

The ninth day of February was not like the others. There had been no attempt to hide the small silky red bag that was at the foot of his bed. _More jewelry?_ Axl was openly grinning to himself as he pulled open its drawstrings and reached in, somewhat taken off guard when he felt a pair of dice instead.

He shook them into the palm of his hand and did a double take. Instead of numbers, the dice had words. One had verbs, like “suck,” “blow,” and “kiss.” The other had nouns, like “ass,” “ear,” and “navel.” 

Axl put his head in his hands.

_His Valentine gave him Dirty Dice._

He rolled over and thought about that. Yes, new levels of cheesy had been reached, and it was _kind of_ funny, but the _implications--_

It made his brain hurt so badly that he just curled up again. The dice to clattered to the floor.

 

Axl was kind of expecting, and maybe hoping for, more such gifts, but the next four days were dishearteningly tame. A leather rope bracelet, a silver and gold cross necklace, and several types of sweets. Still, he treasured them. He quashed the urge to ask more questions, too, but the extraordinary sense of anticipation never waned.

 

On the fourteenth day of February... there was nothing. Axl made sure of it. Pillow, floor, dresser drawers, closet, it all was checked thoroughly. He couldn’t help but feel his stomach drop in disappointment. _Fuck, he didn’t do all that just to leave me hanging, right?_ He scowled, flopping back onto his bed and kicking the air in frustration. The guys were going out to pick up some strippers for the special day, so he’d have the house to himself. Which normally would have been a good thing, but unfortunately, he had nothing to fucking do.

The prospect of a boring, anticlimactic day ahead prompted him to pull the covers over his head, curl up into an impossibly tight ball, and make a concerted effort to go back to sleep.

Well, that wasn’t working, even after two entire excruciating hours, so he wasn’t annoyed when there was a soft knock at his door. 

“Mm?” he called, the tiniest bit startled. He’d been sure he was alone in the house after he’d heard their loud old pickup truck speeding off.

Izzy nudged the door open with his foot and stepped in. He was holding a large tray that Axl had never seen before. It was piled with food, an assortment of luxurious-looking chocolate, and several flawless red and white roses lay across one side.

Axl had never blushed so hard in his life.

“Happy Valentine’s day,” Izzy said shyly, glancing at him to check his reaction. At Axl’s wide smile, he crossed the room to set the tray on the dresser, taking a handful of candy for them to share, and settled on the bed, leaning against the wall.

“Yeah.” Axl didn’t really know exactly what to do, but he definitely liked what was going on, so he put his head on Izzy’s lap and beamed up at him.

“Glad you liked everything.” Izzy smirked, but there was tenderness and love in it. “You look amazing in those earrings.”

Axl flipped his hair to one side to show them off again. Izzy leaned down and kissed his ear. His breath hitched.

But just as quick, the brunette pulled away and leaned back. He unwrapped one of the heart-shaped chocolates, discarded the lavender foil, bit off one half, and held the other half in front of Axl’s lips. Axl stuck his tongue out to reach it and then, with a hint of a devilish smile, sucked Izzy’s fingers into his mouth.

Seeing Izzy’s eyes widen was satisfying. Watching him pull back his fingers and lick off Axl’s spit was satisfying. The forceful kiss he placed to his lips was satisfying. And the way he hauled him up by his shirt and pressed him to the cool wall, tilted his head back to expose his neck and kissed and bit and left reddened marks all the way down to the dusting of freckles on his collarbone, _that_ was satisfying.

“You’re gorgeous,” Izzy whispered breathlessly, tugging on Axl’s hair, slipping his tongue into his mouth, nipping his lips when they briefly withdrew to breathe. “Strawberry?”

“Hm?” Axl was already having trouble thinking straight.

“Your lip gloss.”

“Oh, uh, ye-”

Izzy’s hands crept up Axl’s shirt, brushing over and flicking at his nipples so that he shivered, then sank against the wall and groaned as he closed his mouth around one and sucked hard. Axl knotted his fingers in Izzy’s dark hair and yanked until he hissed. 

“Take that off,” Izzy mumbled, motioning to the shirt. Axl complied and flung it away so that Izzy could crash back into him to continue what he was doing. 

The silence was broken only by their occasional breathy moans, Axl getting more and more turned on by the second as he let Izzy kiss and touch him, relishing the way the brunette’s hands felt on his skin, squirming back to give him better access when he went to grab and squeeze Axl’s hardening dick through his jeans and then straddling him to grind against him .

Izzy gave him another long kiss before getting off his lap and lowering himself to the floor.

Axl thought about how Izzy looked pretty underneath him, kneeling between his legs, face flushed. Then he couldn’t think about that anymore, because Izzy was tracing his fingers over Axl’s clothed bulge, placing little kisses on it, and the shocks of pleasure it sent through him wiped his mind completely blank. Then, to make matters worse, Izzy undid Axl’s fly with his teeth, pushing his hips up and his pants down.

He was already dripping wet by the time Izzy placed the first long, slow lick on the underside of his cock. He couldn’t stay still, twisting and whining and trying to buck into Izzy’s mouth, not letting him tease and take it slow like he obviously wanted. He dragged Izzy forward by his hair, smirking when he groaned. At one point he got carried away and just held Izzy still as he fucked his throat, waiting until he heard a quiet whimper to let him off. Izzy sat back on his heels. His lips were reddened and wet. His lips were coated in Axl’s precome and spit. He looked irresistible. 

Then he took Axl into his mouth again, and Axl fucking lost it, hips jerking erratically, tipping his head back and wailing Izzy’s name, filling his mouth with come, watching as he swallowed. 

Axl sighed in complete satisfaction, giving Izzy a hand so they could both collapse into a heap on the bed. They kissed again, slow and sweet.

“Liked that?” Izzy rubbed gentle circles on the redhead’s back and tossing one bare leg over his waist. 

Axl didn’t even bother with a coherent reply, instead snuggling up and making soft contented noises in a way that absolutely melted Izzy’s heart.

He took that as a good sign.


End file.
